


Saving Grace - SPN Case Fic 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: There's a scenic cemetery in Maryland with several unique features: stone bridges, a natural warm spring, infinity lights, and its own resident ghost. It seems like the kind of straightforward case the boys need after everything that's happened lately, but nothing is ever that easy when you're a Winchester, even a classic salt and burn.





	Saving Grace - SPN Case Fic 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the SPN Case Fic story, [Saving Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11027811/chapters/24577830), written by Zaphodsgirl. It is awesome so please check it out!

  
  



End file.
